Magenta
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Di duniaku yang terasa kosong, kau adalah warna yang menghiasi hitam dan putih. Warna yang akan selalu kuingat. Magenta. (Judul, isi, dan summary bisa jadi berbeda) [#2, Reader pov]
1. 1 Akashi PoV

"**Jangan kau lepas."**

**Suara bisikan dari seorang anak perempuan membuyarkan pemikiranku. Dalam sekali tengok, aku dapat menemukannya. Gadis bersurai hitam kelam dengan mata berwarna magenta. Menatapku dengan segenap keseriusan dalam dirinya.**

**Sekali lagi, bibir mungil itu bergerak menyuarakan pikirannya.**

"**Akashi-kun. Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh melepasnya—**

**Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajahnya.**

—**Karena kau tidak sendirian."**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> All carakter in Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story and the OC is mine. Cover story have it's own creator

**Note :** 20th December it's Akashi birthday. You can assume that the OC is you, or just leave it like that. **Maybe** can become spoiler for manga. Beware of typo and the other error. Pardon my english.

… **past tense**

… present tense

_…_ _inner_

_"…"_ _other self inner_

**MAGENTA**

by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi-lagi gadis itu duduk menopang dagu menatap setiap pergerakanku saat mendribel bola. Ini kali ketiga aku mendapatinya mengamatiku. Sepertinya keluarganya memang punya urusan bisnis dengan keluargaku.<strong>

"**Apa kau ingin bermain bersamaku?"**

**Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai komunikasi padanya terlebih dahulu.**

**Mendengar ucapanku gadis itu membelalakan matanya, lalu berujar, "Apa boleh?"**

**Aku mengangkat alis mempertanyakan pertanyaannya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengajakmu?"**

**Sebagai balasan, gadis itu meloncat berdiri dari posisi jongkok lalu tersenyum lebar. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil gadis itu menghampiriku. Senyum tadi masih terpasang di wajahnya saat akhirnya dia sampai di hadapanku.**

"**Apa kau kemari karena orang tuamu ada urusan dengan ayahku?"**

**Tak disangka jawaban cepat keluar dari mulutnya, "Ya. Ayah bilang Akashi-san adalah orang yang berjasa untuk usaha keramiknya. Aku tak tahu, apa maksudnya itu Akashi-san menyukai cangkir-cangkir buatan ayahku ya?" Bahkan dia juga bertanya hal yang aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.**

"**Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Akashi Seijuuro.", kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku yang bebas dari bola basket.**

**Gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat menyambut uluran tanganku dan mengucapkan namanya. Dan aku baru menyadari warna matanya yang sedikit berbeda. Magenta.**

|MAGENTA|

Suara decak kagum dan juga geraman kesal dari arah penonton masih dapat terdengar hingga tengah lapangan. Seluruh pemain dari kedua sekolah, mulai meninggalkan panggung penentu nasib mereka dalam pertandingan bernama Winter Cup.

"Aku kalah. Tapi lain kali aku akan… Shutoku akan menang."

Aku menatap tangan yang disodorkan padaku, lalu pada mata penuh tekad yang terarah padaku. _Untuk apa dia melakukan ini? Perbuatan yang sia-sia._

"Ijinkan aku untuk membalas rasa terima kasihku, Shintarou. Sudah cukup lama sejak aku bermain game yang cukup mendebarkan. Tetapi, maaf. Aku tidak dapat menerima jabatan tangan darimu. Jika kau menginginkan kemenangan, jangan terlalu iba pada lawanmu.—

Aku memandang datar tetapi dengan keseriusan yang dapat dirasakan oleh lawan bicaraku.

—Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu."

Tatapan mata itu sedikit berubah. Masih penuh tekad tetapi ada rasa tak suka dan menyelidik dalam tatapannya kali ini. _Apa sekarang kau mengerti Shintarou? Sebagai pemenang, bersikaplah seperti seorang pemenang._

"Begitu, kau belum berubah Akashi… dari waktu itu.", ada jeda sejenak ketika hanya sepasang mata yang saling bicara. "Tapi tetap. Kami akan menang di kesempatan selanjutnya."

_Sebuah pemikiran yang sempit. Kemenangan adalah mutlak. Dan tak akan semudah itu kuserahkan pada orang lain._

|MAGENTA|

"**Akashi-kun, apa menyenangkannya bermain shogi seorang diri seperti itu?"**

**Sepasang mata bulat memperhatikan tiap gerakan tanganku memindahkan bidak. Meski nada suaranya terdengar tak tertarik, wajahnya menunjukan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang. Mata itu, terlihat sangat hidup dengan rasa penasaran memancar tiap detiknya. Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti topeng, kaku, tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan dibaliknya.**

"**Kau ingin menemaniku bermain?", aku bertanya bukan hanya untuk sekedar kesopanan. Tetapi sepertinya aku belum cukup memaksa untuk membuatnya mengikuti perkataanku.**

"**Ah, tidak usah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain shogi. Lagipula, aku tak mau bermain sesuatu yang sudah jelas akhirnya seperti ini."**

**Tanpa disadari olehnya, bibir itu sudah mengerucut dan maju beberapa centi. Terlalu mudah ditebak.**

"**Kalau begitu kau tak punya hak untuk menceramahiku.", bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat yang kuucapkan, permainan berakhir.**

"**Tsumi. Selamat, kau memenangkan pertandingan ini Akashi-kun.", ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa gembira dalam kalimatnya, "Dan, sayang sekali. Kau juga kalah di saat yang bersamaan."**

**Aku menatap penuh selidik pada gadis yang masih bertepuk tangan tanpa semangat di depanku.**

**Menyadari tatapanku, ada rasa terkejut yang sedikit ditampakan. ****Lalu cengiran canggung tampak di wajahnya. Kebiasaannya yang lain saat tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang dianggapnya memalukan di depanku.**

**Cengiran itu hilang bersamaan dengan tarikan lembut pada kedua pipiku.**

"**Seijuuro.", ucap pelaku penarikan pipi tadi.**

**Sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, dengan fakta sebanyak itu saja dapat ditarik sebuah kesimpulan.**

"**Ibu, tolong hentikan."**

**Benar saja. Pelaku, atau harus kusebut—ibuku berhenti menarik kedua pipiku dengan gemas. Lalu melakukan serangan terakhirnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Setelah puas dengan sedikit aksi menjahiliku, akhirnya ibuku sadar dengan keberadaan orang lain di dekat kami.**

"**Ara, ternyata ada tamu yang manis sekali di sini. ****Pantas kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, Sei sayang."**

**Pipiku sedikit memanas saat mendengar panggilan dari ibu kandungku sendiri. Entah mengapa rasanya tetap saja sedikit memalukan mendengar panggilan dari ibumu diucapkan di depan orang lain. Meski sekarang, gadis ini bisa disebut temanku sendiri.**

**Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari pelukan ibuku dan menemukan sebuah senyuman dengan tatapan campuran kagum, iri dan juga rasa ingin memiliki. Senyum dan warna itu, aku tak bisa melupakannya.**

|MAGENTA|

[Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?], suara datar dan tegas terdengar mengalun dari handphone yang sekarang menempel pada telinga kananku.

"Sampai saat ini masih sesuai perkiraan. Tidak ada yang istimewa, kemenangan sudah dapat dipastikan.", jawabku tak kalah datar.

[Bagus kalau begitu. Jangan mengecewakan nama Akashi, Sei. Kau mengerti tanggung jawabmu kan?], kembali terdengar suara seperti membaca sebuah pesan dalam sebuah memo. Seperti itulah dirinya.

"Ya. Sangat mengerti ayah."

[Kalau begitu lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan. Dan datang ke kantorku begitu kau pulang lusa.]

"Baik. Sampai jumpa."

[Ya.]

Sambungan terputus. Aku menatap telepon genggam yang sekarang masih belum bergeming dari tangan kananku. _Sungguh laporan harian yang membosankan_. Lalu dengan sekali dorongan, aku sudah berdiri dari posisi dudukku tadi. Mengantongkan handphone ke dalam saku, dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar hotel yang terkunci rapat.

Begitu pintu terbuka, jeritan kejut dari orang yang kukenal terdengar.

"Oh ya ampun. Astaga, ternyata itu kau Sei-chan. Bikin kaget saja.", cerocos Mibuchi Reo sambil mengelus dadanya berkali-kali.

Aku tak menanggapi ocehannya, dan memilih memperhatikan sekeliling. Mataku berhasil menangkap sebotol kaleng bir yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. _Jadi karena itu dia bertingkah seperti maling yang tertangkap basah._

Menyadari arah tatapanku pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum canggung. "Hanya sekaleng.", ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit mirip perempuan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, lawan kita besok tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.", _ya, setelah melihat pertandingan Seirin Vs Kaijou seharusnya mereka sadar dengan kenyataan ini._ "Dan sebenarnya itu urusanmu sendiri jika kau ingin minum atau tidak."

Senyum canggung di wajah Reo berubah menjadi senyum mengejek. _Tindakan yang sungguh kurang ajar, sayang sekali pertandingan besok lebih penting dan dia termasuk dalam rencana._

"Tenang saja Sei-chan. Tidak ada yang lebih tahu tentang Junpei-chan dibandingkan diriku. Jadi, semua sudah beres kan?"

Melihatku yang tak membalas apapun, dia menepuk bahuku sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dengan senyum yang kali ini sepertinya bertujuan untuk menggodaku.

"Senpai."

Mendengar panggilanku, pemuda yang rambutnya termasuk panjang itu berbalik melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

Dengan senyum yang kuharap terlihat meyakinkan kulanjutkan perkataanku, "Tolong jaga sikapmu lain kali."

Aku bisa merasakannya membeku di tempat saat pandangan menusuk dari mataku menghujam ke arahnya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Rasanya aku haus sekali.

|MAGENTA|

"**Akashi-kun itu orang sibuk ya?"**

**Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Nada terputus begitu saja saat jemariku berhenti memainkan tuts piano.**

"**Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", tanyaku sambil mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi lebih santai.**

"**Habisnya, setiap kali aku kemari pasti ada saja yang sedang kau kerjakan. Entah itu kaligrafi, anggar, piano," saat dia menunjuk piano di hadapannya aku sedikit tersenyum, "bahkan terakhir kali aku ke sini aku tak bisa melihatmu karena sedang berkuda. Apa itu namanya bukan sibuk?"**

**Selesai mendengar keluhannya, aku kembali menghadap pada piano dengan posisi lebih tegak. Lalu kembali memainkannya sambil berkata, "Sebenarnya kurasa kau saja yang datangnya di saat yang tidak tepat. ****Jujur saja, sekarang ini kau sedang mengganggu les pianoku."**

**Seperti dapat mendengar obrolan kami, Yamada-san—guru lesku—memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah kami.**

**Menyadari tatapan tajam Yamada-san, gadis itu merapatkan duduknya padaku lalu mendekatkan wajanya padaku hingga pipi kami hampir bersentuhan dan berbisik sepelan mungkin, "Aku rasa gurumu punya telinga super."**

**Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan terus melanjutkan lagu yang sudah kupelajari sejak minggu lalu.**

**Merasa bosan, gadis itu kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Lagu apa yang kau mainkan?"**

"**Ludwig Van Beethoven. ****Bagatelle in A minor.****"**

"**Ya?"**

"**Fur Elise, Beethoven."**

"**Ooh. Hm…"**

**Setelah gumaman itu tak ada lagi dari kami yang buka suara, membuat alunan nada menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Hingga akhirnya bagian terakhir dari fur elis berhasil kuselesaikan, dia kembali bersuara.**

"**Lain kali maukah kau mainkan lagu yang seperti dalam kotak musikku untukku?"**

**Mata bulatnya memandangku lurus, terlihat sangat berharap.**

**Itu adalah permintaan pertamanya, dan aku tak sempat menyanggupi karena tepat saat kalimat itu selesi diucapkan, orang tuanya datang untuk mengajaknya pulang.**

|MAGENTA|

Sekaranglah saatnya.

Saat untuk menegaskan eksistensiku. Saat untuk membuktikan keabsolutanku. Saat untuk mengenyahkan dia, dan gadis itu dari pikiranku, lalu menjadi individu yang utuh. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang asli.

Pemuda dengan surai biru muda berdiri di seberangku._ Jadi, sekarang ini giliranmu yah, Kuroko? Dengan ini jika aku mengalahkanmu kemenangan milikku. Tidak, aku pasti mengalahkanmu dan aku yang akan menang darinya._

"Tetsuya. Jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut. Kukira kemampuanmu terlalu rendah untuk mencapai tahap ini. Apa kau sudah dapat jawabanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku. Permainan basketmu."

"Tidak. Apa yang akan kutunjukan adalah permainan basket Seirin."

Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai muncul begitu saja. _Masih tidak berubah ternyata. Tekad kuat dan kesungguhan pada tatapan dan perkataannya. Menarik._ "I see. Aku terima tantanganmu."

|MAGENTA|

**Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Bahwa hidup manusia itu ada batasnya.**

**Aku masih memandang kosong peti mati di depan sana.**

**Aku sangat mengerti. Tetapi tetap saja, ada yang mengganjal dan terasa aneh. Seperti sesuatu hilang. Ada yang kurang. Seperti lubang besar yang ditinggalkan dalam diriku saat dia pergi.**

**Dia yang terlelap dan tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Dia yang diam dan tak akan menyapaku lagi. Dia, ibu yang kusayangi.**

**Tanganku mengepal kuat ketika perasaan tak menyenangkan menghinggapi hatiku. Sebuah rasa yang kubenci. Dan aku makin mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.**

**Saat itulah kurasakan hangat yang membungkus tangan kananku.**

"**Jangan kau lepas."**

**Suara bisikan dari seorang anak perempuan membuyarkan pemikiranku. Dalam sekali tengok, aku dapat menemukannya. Gadis bersurai hitam kelam dengan mata berwarna magenta. Menatapku dengan segenap keseriusan dalam dirinya.**

**Sekali lagi, bibir mungil itu bergerak menyuarakan pikirannya.**

"**Akashi-kun. Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh melepasnya.", dia melirikku sebentar lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan lebih erat saat dikatakannya, "Karena kau tidak sendirian."**

**Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak melepasnya. Saat itu, aku bergantung padanya. Dan karenanya, tak ada setetespun tangis yang keluar dari mataku.**

|MAGENTA|

"17 poin! Seirin! Berjuang!"

Seruan-seruan dari luar begitu berisik. _Semangat itu, pasti akan kupadamkan._

"Sial!"

Reo berhasil menghadang Hyuuga Junpei. Bagus, sekarang tinggal center mereka, Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku melihat sekilas Eikichi berhasil men_screen_ dengan baik. Kedua kaki mereka sudah mati. Itu artinya, bola akan di pass pada orang yang me_mark_ku ya. Izuki Shun.

"Guh."

Meski matanya masih memperlihatkan konsentrasi yang tinggi, aku dapat melihat harapan yang semakin hilang dari sana. Sekarang kepala mereka juga akan mati.

"Fukuda!"

Bola memantul meninggalkan lapangan.

"Out of bounds! Rakuzan's ball!"

Seorang pemain kelas 1 dari Seirin kembali berdiri di samping lapangan, siap digantikan.

"Seirin, member change."

Rencana yang sama. Sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Itu artinya tinggal satu hal lagi.

Aku melirik pada Mayuzumi. Memberi kode untuk alleyoop. Aku akan menghancurkan harapan terakhir yang tersisa. Semangat juang yang bodoh.

_Seirin sudah berakhir._

|MAGENTA|

**Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit gila, tetapi aku belum siap untuk ditinggalkan lagi.**

**[Ya. Secepatnya cari pengganti pemasok barang keramik dari Tokyo.]**

**Dan aku tahu, mencuri dengar bukanlah hal yang terpuji dalam keluarga Akashi. Aku tahu, apa yang kulakukan ini salah. Namun ini semua diluar kemauanku. Saat mendengar nama keluarga gadis itu disebut, tubuhku rasanya membeku.**

**[Benar. Kita tidak akan melakukan kerjasama lagi dengan mereka.]**

**Segala pikiran buruk merasuki otakku. Apa ini artinya aku akan tinggal sendiri? Dalam dunia tanpa warna yang selalu menuntut ini?**

**[Mereka sudah tidak ada harganya.]**

**Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari adanya sosok lain dalam diriku.**

"_**Kalau begitu mudah saja. Sebelum ditinggalkan, lebih baik tinggalkan saja orang yang sudah tak berguna."**_

**Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengandalkan sosok itu.**

|MAGENTA|

"Masih belum cukup… Seirin. Aku hanya akan melepaskan genggamanku saat kalian semua benar-benar mati."

|MAGENTA|

"**Aku tak memerlukan sampah sepertimu."**

**Gadis itu menatap bingung dengan mata bulat yang dipicingkan. Sosok yang begitu menyedihkan untuk dijadikan penopang hidup. Kau sungguh tak tertolong. Aku harus segera mengenyahkan pilarmu ini.**

"**Apa yang kau bicarakan Akashi-kun?"**

_**Hm, masih terlalu lembek ya? Jangan salahkan aku, kalau lukamu akan lebih besar, gadis bodoh.**_

"**Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku tak memerlukan sampah yang hanya membawa penyakit sepertimu.", melihat tatapannya yang masih sama, sepertinya aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menghadapi orang bodoh. "Dengan keadaan keluargamu yang sudah bangkrut, kau hanya akan menjadi serangga pengganggu yang memanfaatkan uangku."**

**Akhirnya mata itu memancarkan hal lain selain keluguan yang terkesan bodoh. Tatapan tak suka, dan luka.**

"**Aku tidak…"**

"**Semua orang pasti akan menyangkal sepertimu.", potongku sebelum kalimat utuh meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. "Apapun yang kau katakan dan perbuat sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Benda tak berguna yang harus dibuang, itu apa yang namanya sampah."**

**Tatapan terluka tadi berevolusi menjadi tatapan marah. ****Bagus, tindakan yang tepat.**

"**Jadi. Itukah alasanmu menyebutku sampah?", kalimat itu ditanyakan dengan suara yang bergetar.**

**Aku memandang sekilas wajah menunduk yang mengalirkan air mata.**

"**Ya, karena itu menghilanglah."**

_**Dengan begitu kau hanya akan punya basket dan aku sebagai tumpuan hidupmu. 'Kakak'.**_

|MAGENTA|

Karena itu, inilah saat penentuan.

"Untuk kalian semua yang berkumpul di sini. Akan kutunjukan perbedaan posisi kita."

Tak ada yang bisa menjatuhkan sang raja.

|MAGENTA|

"_**Kaptain? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"**_

_**Diam.**_

"_**Yah, kita lihat saja bagaimana caramu melakukannya."**_

_**Sial. Ini sudah poin ke empat. Dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan kekuatan kami. Sial. Apa aku akan kalah? Apa seorang Akashi akan kalah? **__**Akashi... kalah?**_

"_**Aku tak akan membiarkannya."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau itu siapa?"**

_**Kau tanya aku siapa?**_

**Aku tersenyum puas, "Tentu saja, Akashi Seijuuro. Tetsuya."**

|MAGENTA|

_Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah dari tindakanku? __Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan dengan benar. __Aku Akashi. Akulah Akashi._

"_Dan seorang Akashi... kalah? Itu tidak mungkin."_

"Jadi, kau itu siapa?"

_Suara ini… tak kusangka. Yang akan menjadi pemicu adalah suaramu, Mayuzumi-senpai. Tapi lebih dari itu, senang rasanya lawanku kali ini adalah kau Kuroko. Sekarang ini, aku bukan dalam posisi untuk menyerah semudah itu._

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuuro."

Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu kembali. Lalu aku akan melihatnya lagi. Warna itu. Magenta.

O-WA-RI

* * *

><p>AN : Saya ingin mengucapkan Marry Christmas untuk yang merayakannya dan Happy Birthday untuk Akashi Seijuuro yang sudah kelewat juga terima kasih untuk reader yang mau membaca fic ini sampai akhir. Maaf ya, kalau fic ini terasa membosankan. Sedang dalam usaha untuk membangkitkan mood menulis yang hilang dan jadinya seperti ini. Sekedar informasi, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu nano yang judulnya Magenta. Tapi sepertinya isinya rada beda jauh sama lagunya sih, hehehe.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Holiday. Dan maafkan penggunaan bahasa inggrisku yang masih kacau.


	2. 2 Reader PoV

Asap putih mengepul dari mulut dan hidungku, menyatu menjadi udara dingin di bulan Desember. Gemerlap lampu dan juga hiasan natal menjadi dekorasi yang memanjakan mata di setiap penjuru kota, sayangnya bukan itu yang menjadi fokus perhatianku sekarang. Wajah seseorang yang sudah—well, sekarang aku tahu kalau ternyata aku belum bisa melupakannya, terlihat menghiasi belasan layar di hadapanku. Berita tentang kekalahannya—kekalahan timnya yang merupakan emperor menjadi berita yang cukup mengejutkan di dunia perbasketan SMA. Wajah itu, aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia,

_Akashi Seijuuro._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> All carakter in Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story and the OC is mine. Cover story have it's own creator

**Note :** **Reader Point of View vertion**. Assume that final Winter Cup on christmast day. High posibility of OOC. Change of time setting without warn. Beware of typo and the other error. Pardon my english.

… **past tense**

… present tense

_…_ _inner_

**_…_** _**sound efeck**_

_**.**_

**MAGENTA**

by Aoiyuki-Bluesnow

.

* * *

><p>Aku melesakan tanganku semakin dalam pada saku mantelku, mencari kehangatan di tengah udara dingin di penghujung akhir tahun. Kakiku masih diam mematung di depan toko elektronik, mataku masih terpaku pada layar yang menampilkan hasil akhir pertandingan final Winter Cup. Di sana, aku dapat melihatnya.<p>

Rambutnya masih semerah yang kuingat, dan matanya masih tajam dengan wibawa tinggi dan juga karisma yang sama, hanya saja aku dapat melihat sedikit kekecewaan dan rasa tak puas. Tapi itu tak terlalu berpengaruh, karena aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Dan itu merupakan berita buruk untukku.

Aku kembali menghela nafas lelah yang panjang. Merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja kusadari setelah sekian lama. Kebodohanku yang belum dapat melepaskannya dari pikiranku.

Sekali lagi kutegakan kepala, menatapnya untuk terakhir kali. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota yang dipenuhi oleh para pasangan yang berkencan. Memasuki daerah sepi tempat apartemen kelas menengah kebawah berada.

Bunyi langkah kakiku menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengiringi sepanjang perjalananku menuju lantai 2, dimana kamarku berada. Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu abu-abu bertuliskan 202 dengan nama keluargaku di bawahnya serta sebuah pesan dengan tulisan ceker ayam milik ayahku. _Ck, tidak berubah sama sekali._

Aku mencabut pesan itu lalu mengambil kunci untuk masuk ke dalam.

Seperti biasa, kegelapan dan hening menyambut kepulanganku. Meski begitu, aku mengucapkan salam sebagai kebiasaan semata. Sebuah kebiasaan lama, bahkan sejak saat 'itu' tak ada yang berubah.

Aku menatap pesan yang ditinggalkan ayah. Pesan yang intinya menyuruhku untuk tidur cepat dan hati-hati di rumah, selama dia lembur di bagian percetakan. Pesan yang selalu sama. _Huh._ Segera kuremas lalu melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ayah tidak berubah, baik dulu saat masih menjadi pengrajin keramik atau sekarang saat menjadi karyawan di bagian percetakan. Selalu bekerja keras seperti orang bodoh. Sering lembur dengan alasan meluangkan waktu akhir pekan untukku, tapi nyatanya malah tak pernah menyisakan waktu sedikitpun untuk keluarga. Membuat kesal. Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada orang tua yang sudah bekerja begitu keras untukku. Tidak akan pernah. Itu, membuatku makin kesal saja.

_**Brak!**_

Aku membanting pintu kamarku kuat. Melempar tas ke sembarang arah. Lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

Aku menatap lampu di atasku. Menyilaukan. Sama seperti keberadaan dirinya dalam duniaku.

Tanganku terentang menutupi cahaya menyilaukan dari pandanganku.

**"Jangan kau lepas."**

Aku ingat. Itu, yang dulu kukatakan padanya.

Saat itu dia terlihat begitu rapuh. Seakan-akan tersentuh sedikit saja dia akan rusak. Hancur. Jatuh tak berdaya. Karena itu aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Berharap dengan begitu dia tetap bisa berdiri. Berjalan. Berlari. Menjalani hidup dengan baik. Itu yang dulu kupikirkan.

Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Yang membutuhkan topangan saat itu adalah aku.

Mataku terpejam beriringan dengan tanganku yang terkepal, menggenggam udara kosong.

Dan sekarang ketika semuanya sudah terlepas, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Lalu sekejap, ingatan tentang interview di TV tadi muncul.

_Kenapa?_

_**Bugh.**_

Kepalan tanganku membentur ke dinding kamar.

_Kenapa kau harus muncul kembali? Kenapa kau melepasku lalu hadir di tempat yang dapat kulihat? Kenapa kau bisa membuangku tetapi aku tidak? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu? Padahal aku hanyalah sampah tak berguna..._

_Sial._ Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan isakan yang mungkin keluar dari mulutku. Kristal bening sudah meluncur cepat dalam satu kedipan mata. _Sial. Sial sekali. Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**.**

**MAGENTA**

**.**

Warna jingga menghiasi langit bersama awan. Padang bunga matahari terlihat lebih bercahaya dengan timpaan warna jingga yang menyatu dengan kelopak-kelopaknya. Di tengah hamparan bunga itu ayahku melambaikan tangannya riang. Terlihat mencolok di tengah keindahan alam yang begitu kontras dengan jas hitam miliknya.

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi dan tersenyum kikuk. Yah, bagaimana tidak, aku baru saja berpikir kalau ayahku itu terlihat kekanakan sekali.

"Hahahahahaha."

Suara tawa lembut dari sebelahku membuatku sadar, kalau sebenarnya pemikiranku itu tak salah. Buktinya ibu juga sampai tertawa seperti itu, _masih ditahan-tahan juga sih._

Suara tawa itu terhenti begitu ibu menyadari tatapanku padanya. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menutupi mulut diturunkan bersamaan dengan senyum canggung yang tetap terlihat manis diperlihatkannya. Berapa kalipun aku melihatnya senyum ibu memang senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Juga jenis senyum yang menular karena begitu melihatnya aku akan ikut tersenyum seabsurd apapun keadaannya. Seperti sekarang. Genggaman tangannya padaku makin menguat.

Suara deru mesin kendaraan membuatku memalingkan wajah. Mencari suara yang cukup langka di pedesaan seperti tempat kami berada sekarang. Di atas sana, tepatnya di jalan raya, sebuah limo hitam menepi. Lalu seorang berpakaian serba hitam keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Warna merah yang terlihat begitu cantik tertimpa cahaya senja. Berkilau, seakan membaur dengan latar jingga yang memerah. Juga mata tajam yang terlihat datar dan bulat. Serta wajah datar yang berubah ceria ketika seorang wanita keluar dari mobil yang sama.

Kurasa, itu pertama kalinya aku menyadari keindahan lain yang bisa kau lihat dari seorang anak 5 tahun.

.

MAGENTA

.

"Sayang, doakan aku ya.", ucap ayah di depan altar ibu.

Setelah mendengar kalimat penutup dari ayahku, sekarang giliranku untuk melapor.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang ayah kerjakan tapi, kuharap ibu mau mengawasnya dari atas sana. Jaga ayah ya. Aku menyayangi ibu.", kataku pada foto ibu yang tersenyum manis seperti setiap kali aku menatapnya. Senyum yang kusukai.

"Benar juga. Anak kita sudah tumbuh menjadi manis dan pintar.", ayah mengusap rambutku pelan. Lalu kembali berkata pada ibu, "Jaga kami sayang. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan laporan harian kami selesai.

"Nah, saatnya pergi. Ayo.", ajaknya seraya bangun dari duduk bersimpuh.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku semangat, menanggapi ajakan ayah. Kami akan pergi ke rumah salah satu orang yang berjasa besar untuk bisnis kerajinan keramik milik ayah. Akashi-san, itu nama orang yang akan kami datangi rumahnya. Ayah bilang, usaha keramiknya bisa berjalan sampai sekarang berkat orang bernama Akashi-san ini. Entah apa hubungannya, aku tak terlalu mengerti tetapi yang pasti, orang ini sudah berjasa besar untuk menunjang hidup keluargaku.

Dengan menggunakan mobil keluarga, kami pergi ke kediaman Akashi.

Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah melebarkan mata dan menatap dalam diam. Bagaiaman tidak? Rumah ini... ehm, sepertinya aku harus menyebutnya istana, atau... Argh, aku tak tahu lagi. Yang pasti bangunan di hadapanku ini terlihat sangat mewah dan benar-benar sangat besar. Masuk ke sini saja kami harus berkendara 5 menit lebih dari pintu gerbang. Dan tamannya yang begitu luas itu dihiasi dengan berbagai bunga warna-warni yang cantik. Bahkan aku bisa melihat satu dua pohon sakura besar yang belum mekar, karena memang sudah lewat musimnya.

"Sayang, ayo.", suara lembut ayah sedikit mengejutkanku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunan dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Akashi ini.

Di depan kami, seorang butler tua menunjukan jalan menuju suatu tempat. Mungkin ruang pertemuan? Habisnya kami sudah melewati ruang tamu yang berada tepat setelah pintu depan tadi, dan kami tidak berhenti di sana. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira saja.

Suara musik dari alat gesek terdengar terbawa angin memasuki pendengaranku. Membuatku memalingkan kepala, menoleh ke arah datangnya angin yang membawa suara itu.

Seketika mataku melebar, membulat menyadari asal muasal dari suara indah sejernih air. Di sana, berdiri dengan begitu tenang menyangga biola di bahu kirinya. Terlihat begitu damai dalam setiap gerakannya. Mengalir seirama nada yang tercipta setiap kali busur menggesek senar. Begitu tenang namun menghanyutkan. Seperti menyihirku untuk terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan dengan latar langit cerah dan rerumputan hijau disertai refleksi percikan air mancur, warna merah itu terlihat begitu hidup. Menari lembut seirama dengan tiupan angin. Terlihat tajam dan juga focus, namun terasa kelembut. Sama seperti lagu yang dibawakannya, nada-nada lembut yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Saat ini tuan muda tengah berada di tengah les biolanya.", aku dapat mendengar penjelasan butler tua yang tadi menjadi petunjuk jalan kami.

Hal itu membuatku sadar kalau sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang berhenti dan terpaku memperhatikan seorang anak lelaki memainkan biolanya. Dua orang dewasa di sampingku juga berhenti dan memperhatikan apa yang kulihat.

"Ayah, boleh aku tetap di sini dan melihat dia.", tanyaku pada ayah sambil menunjuk anak yang menjadi fokus kami sejak tadi.

"Eh, ayah sih nggak masalah. Apa boleh Tanaka-san?", tanya ayahku pada butler tadi.

"Saya rasa tidak masalah. Yang tuan besar tunggu adalah kedatangan anda, tuan."

Mendengar jawaban Tanaka-san aku tersenyum senang. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada ayah. Mengirimnya pergi melakukan bisnis apapun yang dilakukannya. Sedang aku, berdiri diam memperhatikan kembali apa yang kuanggap menarik. Dia.

Warna yang sama yang pernah kulihat bersama dengan ibu sebelum beliau meninggal. Warna yang membuatku berpikir untuk pertama kalinya bahwa warna senja tak seindah yang kuduga. Warna yang tak pernah terpikir akan kutemukan lagi.

Sekarang itu ada di hadapanku.

.

MAGENTA

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak ayah pertama kali membawaku ke kediaman keluarga Akashi. Dua bulan yang singkat namun terasa panjang. Dua bulan lamanya sejak aku mengenal Akashi Seijuuro secara pribadi.

Merah bertemu magenta. Seperti itulah keadaan saat ini.

Aku memicingkan mata mencoba mencari jawaban di dalam mata semerah darah. Tapi nihil. Aku tak dapat melihat jawaban apapun selain keseriusan dan konsentrasi tinggi. Akhirnya aku memilih mengalihkan lagi pandanganku pada papan dengan bidak yang makin sedikit. Bidak milikku sangat jauh berbanding dengan miliknya.

Kembali bidaknya menyingkirkan bidakku dari permainan.

Aku membulatkan mata, masih merasa takjub dan juga tertarik dengan permainan yang disebut shogi ini. Sayang, lawanku bukan jenis yang mau mengalah ataupun membeberkan trik untuk menyerang maupun bertahan. Bagi seorang pemula sepertiku, ini merupakan hal rumit yang membuat sakit kepala.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan permainan yang sudah jelas seperti ini. Sudah jelas aku akan kalah. Tapi karena ada yang memintanya aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Aku kembali memandang sebal pada lawanku. Yang ditatap tetap stay cool dengan senyum kecil pertanda kekalahan telak sudah menunggu kedatanganku. Decakan sebal keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa dicegah, membuat tawa halus keluar dari orang yang duduk di sebelah Akashi-kun.

Mataku beralih pada sosok anggun bersurai merah darah yang sedang tertawa geli. Wanita anggun itu langsung menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum manis padaku saat sadar sedang ditatap. Mirip sekali dengan ibu.

"Sei sayang, harusnya kau mengalah sedikit pada seorang gadis. Kau itu jangan terlalu serius.", ujar sosok tadi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Akashi-kun.

Ekspresi malu-malu yang sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh Akashi-kun tergambar jelas di wajahnya sekarang. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dengan wajah gembira yang ditahan coba ditutupi dengan ekspresi keberatan. Sekali lihat aku sangat tahu kalau orang itu—ibu Akahi-kun, adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat kedekatan mereka. Gambaran yang terjadi di depanku sekarang membuatku sangat merindukan ibu. Sangat-sangat rindu.

Lima tahun lalu ibuku sudah pergi dipanggil Tuhan. Saat itu, ayah bilang padaku kalau ibu harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk mengawasi aku dan ayah dari atas sana. Saat itu aku belum mengerti betul konsep kematian, jadi aku percaya saja kalau ibu pergi untuk melindungiku dari tempat yang lebih baik.

Seiring berjalannya waktu akupun sadar kalau apa yang terjadi pada ibu adalah sebuah kematian. Saat aku menyadarinya aku sudah tak bisa menangis lagi, karena selama ibu pergi ayah sudah menjagaku dengan segenap tenaganya. Dia membuatku merasa kalau selama ini kami masih merupakan keluarga bahagia yang utuh dengan ibu yang mengawasi kami dari jauh.

Tapi tak urung juga setiap kali melihat kedekatan anak dan ibu, seperti sekarang ini, aku akan merasakan rindu yang amat sangat. Membuatku ingin bertemu kembali dengannya.

Aku senang Akashi-kun masih memiliki ibu yang sangat berarti baginya, di sisinya. Tapi aku juga merasa kesal, kenapa hanya Akashi-kun yang memiliki orang itu di sisinya. Aku,

juga ingin seperti dirinya.

Dengan perasaan seperti itulah aku memandang kedekatan dua orang Akashi ini. Akashi-kun yang sedang tertawa lepas dalam pelukan ibunya. (Sebenarnya saat ini ibunya sedang menggelitiki Akashi-kun hingga dia tertawa begitu lepas bahkan ada air mata di sudut matanya.)

.

MAGENTA

.

Hitam. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Langit, bumi, rumah ini, orang-orang itu, dan juga kau.

Punggung kecil itu terlihat rapuh namun masih berdiri kokoh meski tanpa pertahanan. Seakan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk ditumbangkan. Di depan sana, sosok anggun yang mulai kusukai, tersenyum lembut dalam gambar tak bergerak. Sosok aslinya sudah tak bisa tersenyum lagi, tertawa lagi, menantap dengan pandangan menenangkan itu, sudah tidak lagi. Hanya bisa berdiam kaku. Seakan mengucapkan salam perpisahan tanpa kalimat menghangatkan hati, hanya sunyi yang dingin.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami lagi kehilangan. Merasakan hampa membayang di hati. Seperti lubang besar tercipta, saat sesuatu hilang dari sana. Membuatku mengingat ibu lebih dari biasanya. Membawa sakit yang pernah hilang oleh waktu. Membawa kembali rasa takut akan kehilangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menggenggam tangan mungil di sebelahku. "Jangan kau lepas.", bisikku padanya.

Dapat kurasakan keterkejutan dari tangan yang kugenggam. Aku menatap balik padanya dengan segenap keseriusan yang ada. Lalu sekali lagi kukatakan, "Akashi-kun. Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh melepasnya.", aku sedikit tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa gelisahku sendiri. Kugenggam tangannya dengan lebih erat, "Karena kau tidak sendirian."

_Aku tidak sendiri. Aku tak mau sendiri. Karena itu, tetaplah genggam tanganku. Selalu di sisiku._

Itu, apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Karena beberapa waktu setelahnya kau sendiri yang membuangku.

.

MAGENTA

.

"Aku tak memerlukan sampah sepertimu."

Itu yang kau katakan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku tak memerlukan sampah yang hanya membawa penyakit sepertimu."

_Jadi, kau melihatku seperti itu?_

"Dengan keadaan keluargamu yang sudah bangkrut, kau hanya akan menjadi serangga pengganggu yang memanfaatkan uangku."

Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang keluargaku.

"Semua orang pasti akan menyangkal sepertimu."

Pada akhirnya, bagimu aku tak lebih dari orang asing dalam hidupmu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan dan perbuat sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Benda tak berguna yang harus dibuang, itu apa yang namanya sampah."

Sudah jelas, aku dibuang.

"Ya, karena itu menghilanglah."

_Bolehkan aku menangis sekarang Akashi-kun?_

**.**

**MAGENTA**

**.**

Waktu berlalu dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Memandang kosong salju yang berjatuhan dengan mata bengkak.

Padahal aku tak menangis selama itu. _Yah, itu yang kurasa sih._ Tapi, ini benar-benar lucu. Mengingat saat aku menangis 6 tahun lalu juga adalah malam natal. Malam natal terburuk dalam sejarah 16 tahun hidupku.

Ayahku bangkrut. Rumah dan mobil kami disita. Semua hotel penuh dan yang tersisa penginapan kecil yang bisa dikatakan kotor. Dan kau membuangku. Lalu seperti belum puas saja, langitpun turut menyiksa kami dengan menurunkan hujan salju yang cukup deras. Menambah beku hari yang dingin.

Ha. Aku membuang nafas panjang entah untuk kali ke berapa hari ini. Rasanya hari berjalan begitu lambat. Dan dingin. Membuatku merapatkan sweater warna pastel yang membungkus hangat badanku.

_Butuh waktu berapa lama ya, untuk melupakan wajahmu?_ Mengingat ternyata usahaku selama 6 tahun sama sekali tak membuatkan hasil. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Atau mungkin aku harus melakukannya seperti yang sudah kulakukan selama ini._ Tetap melanjutkan hidup seolah tak terjadi apapun dan menghapus ingatanku tentangmu sedikit demi sedikit hingga—kuharap kali ini—benar-benar menghilang dari kepalaku.

_Kurasa itu yang terbaik._

.

MAGENTA

.

Seperti apa yang kutetapkan di malam itu, aku menjalani hari seperti biasa. Mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga bagianku dan sesekali melakukan bagian ayah. Mengerjakan PR musim dingin dengan pergi ke perpustakaan ataupun pergi ke rumah teman. Pergi ke toko tempatku kerja sambilan.

Menjauhi lapangan basket. Memindah chanel begitu berita olah raga disiarkan. Menjauhi majalah, tabloid, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan basket. Yang intinya menjuhkan diri dari segala informasi tentangmu.

Sudah hampir seminggu kulakukan semuanya itu. Aku berhasil menjauhi semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu hingga hari terakhir di tahun ini. Prestasi yangg sedikit membuatku memasang senyum simpul. Bukan awal yang buruk untuk melupakan seseorang.

Aku menutup buku terakhir lalu meregangkan badan. Akhirnya tugas terakhir sudah selesai. Beruntung aku menggunakan seluruh konsentrasiku untuk mengerjakan tugas sehingga sisa liburan bisa kugunakan untuk bermain seharian.

Mataku bergulir untuk melihat jam, yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam lewat. _Pantas, rasanya perutku sudah keroncongan. Enaknya malam ini masak apa ya?_

Sambil memikirkan masakan apa yang akan kubuat aku memberekan buku lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan menuju supermarket terdekat. Saat dijalan itulah aku tak sengaja melihat warna merah yang coba kulupakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik, bersembunyi di balik tembok yang kuharap bisa menyembunyikan diriku darinya.

_Ya ampun, kok bisa dia ada di sini sih?_

Oke, ini Tokyo dan bukan cuma aku yang tinggal di sini. _Tapi, argh. Sudahlah, berjalan biasa saja dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Toh, dia juga tidak mengenaliku._

Takut-takut kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari balik tembok. Berjalan menuju supermarket di seberang jalan. Debaran jantungku bertambah cepat ketika langkah kaki membawaku lebih dekat padanya. Keringat dingin mengucur makin deras, membuatku mengelap tangan beberapa kali. Jarak itu makin hilang, bertambah dekat, hingga akhirnya surai merah itu berada tepat di sampingku. Lalu bergerak menjauh, jauh, dan akhirnya hilang dari pandanganku.

Debaran jantungku masih berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Rasa resah akan sebuah pertemuan menguap. Mengabur, pergi sepenuhnya dari hati dan pikiranku. Tetapi hal menakutkan lain yang menggantikannya. Sesuatu yang tak kalah buruk dengan kedatangannya di hadapanku. Seketika sebuah pikiran memenuhi kepalaku. Kecemasan lain melandaku. _Apa dia sudah melupakanku?_

Seketika debaran ini melambat. Tanganku terkepal erat. Lampu penyebrangan sudah berganti dari merah menjadi hijau. Namun aku tetap diam. Aku dapat merasakan orang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Berjalan cepat ketika bunyi sirine pertanda lampu akan berubah menjadi merah kembali terdengar. Sampai akhirnya merah kembali menyala disusul bunyi deru kendaraan yang melintas.

Aku masih diam. Menatap ke depan, ke arah supermarket yang berdiri kokoh dengan lampu kelap-kelip hiasan natal yang masih terpasang. Keramaian orang yang berbelanja di malam terakhir tahun ini. Sekelebat bayangan kendaraan yang melintas. Tapi yang bisa kulihat hanyalah hitam. Seperti saat itu.

Seperti saat mereka pergi dari hidupku.

Lampu penyebrangan kembali berubah warna.

.

MAGENTA

.

Aku menyeret langkah kakiku melewati jalanan sepi untuk dapat sampai di apartemen. Secara harfiah. Karena itu bunyi srek srek terus menemani selama perjalanan panjang dan sunyi untukku kembali. Tanganku kosong. Masuk ke supermarket, berputar-putar beberapa saat, dan akhirnya keluar tanpa membawa apapun. Nihil.

Dapat kulihat tempat tinggalku yang gelap gulita. Aneh, _kenapa pemilik kamar lainnya tidak menyalakan lampu?_

Aku menarik keluar handphone dari saku mantel. Melihat angka 11 dan 32 dipisahkan oleh dua buah titik. Pantas saja, ternyata hampir tengah malam. Dengan langkah lunglai yang masih diseret kembali kulanjutkan perjalanan. Tentunya handphone sudah kembali ke dalam saku.

Bunyi kaki menapaki tangga menjadi suara keras yang mendominasi malam. Mulai sekarang sebaiknya aku akan pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau pulang malam. _Suasananya kenapa menakutkan seperti ini sih?_

Apartemen terlihat gelap dengan pencahayaan dari bulan sebagai satu-satunya harapan. Dengan sedikit was-was aku terus berjalan hingga dalam keremangan malam mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Aku sedikit terkesiap mendapati seseorang berdiri bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu kamar apartemenku. Jantungku sudah memompa darah dengan begitu cepat berpikir sosok itu adalah orang berniat tidak baik. Tapi aku berhasil meredamnya saat kemungkinan kalau sosok itu adalah ayahku sendiri muncul dalam pikiranku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega yang langsung kembali tertahan saat kulihat kertas pesan tertempel di bawah papan nama keluargaku. Tidak ada yang lain, orang yang menempelkan pesan ini pasti ayah. Dan itu artinya dia tidak akan ada di depan rumah jika pesan ini ada di sini.

_**Deg.**_

Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. Meski menakutkan, aku harus mendapatkan identitas orang yang sepertinya mempunyai urusan dengan keluargaku. Atau mungkin dengan tetanggaku. Yah, pokoknya ini harus diperjelas. _Harus._

"Hm, maaf. Anda ini siapa ya?", akhirnya meski suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar kalimat itu terucap.

"Oh maaf.", suara baritone terdengar menandakan sosok tadi adalah seorang laki-laki. Lalu sosok itu bergerak. Mendekat hingga cahaya bulan menerangi surai merah yang terlihat bercahaya di malam hari. "Lama tak bertemu. Ini aku, Akashi Seijuuro."

_**Deg!**_

Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih kencang dan lebih cepat. Membuat aliran darah bergerak cepat menyusuri pembuluh darah. Wajahku kaku tak dapat mengekspresikan satupun emosi yang bergejolak. Kaget, marah, bingung, takut, dan juga rindu. Aku merasa mengkontradiksikan diriku sendiri.

Detik terus berlalu dalam keheningan yang janggal. _Fokus!_ Aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri. Berharap belum terlalu terlambat untuk menutupi sikap bodohku yang kulakukan sejak tadi.

"Ah, ya, lama tak bertemu.", jawabku salah tingkah. Lalu berlanjut, "Mungkin kau lupa, ini aku—"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu.", potongnya sebelum aku berhasil menyebutkan sebatas inisialku. _Bagus._

"Oh, begitu. Ehm, ada keperluan apa Akashi…-kun datang kemari?", tanyaku dengan sedikit hambatan ketika mau memanggilnya. Pada akhirnya aku memanggilnya seperti dulu.

"Aku datang untuk memenuhi janji dan bertemu kawan lama.", ucapnya datar seakan dia berbicara pada kawan lamanya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan sumpah serapah yang mungkin keluar. _Kawan lama? Jangan bercanda! Kau masih menganggap orang yang kau sebut sampah sebagai kawanmu?! Pergilah ke neraka!_

Mataku terasa memanas. Aku harus menahannya. Luapan emosi tidak stabil yang mungkin bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu ini. Paling tidak, aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapan orang ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?", suara bariton mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

_Apa ada yang salah?_ Aku mendengus kecil. _Apa menemui orang yang kau abaikan di jalan bukan tindakan yang salah?_ Aku tak akan pernah tahu jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa seharusnya semuanya terjadi dengan benar? Baik-baik saja, begitu?", aku berbalik bertanya kepadanya. Meminta penjelasan langsung dari mulut itu.

Bola bulat berwarna merah menatap datar. Tajam dan menilai. Tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuatku sesak nafas, terintimidasi, dan merasa kalah. Aku menelan ludahku kelu. _Kenapa rasanya sekarang aku yang terpojok?_

Setelah 5 detik yang panjang, mulut itu kembali terbuka, "Apa kau masih terluka karena kata-kataku waktu kecil dulu?", tangannya bersedekap dengan tubuh di sandarkan ke dinding belakang.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?", jawabku dengan pertanyaan balik. Mengikuti caranya menjawab, ditambah mimik sebal yang tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi.

Mataku sedikit melebar saat sekelebat seringai tipis tertangkap indra penglihatanku. "Maaf."

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Mengorek kuping berharap sesuatu yang menyumbatnya keluar. Lalu terdiam.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?", tanyaku bingung. Maklum, selama pertemanan kami yang tak sampai satu tahun itu, aku belum sekalipun mendengarnya minta maaf. Kuanggap itu sebagai bagian dari pride anak laki-laki. Dan sekarang dia minta maaf?

"Ya. Apa salah?"

Aku langsung menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya penjelasan lain. Tapi sayangnya, aku tak yakin kau akan menerima penjelasanku ini.", tambahnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Coba saja."

Sebuah tatapan meremehkan tertuju padaku. _Sialan._

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia memulai, "Secara teknis, orang yang berbicara kasar padamu dulu—waktu kita kecil bukanlah aku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, alisku menukik tajam. Benang-benang kusut imajiner bersarang dalam kepalaku.

Akashi-kun kembali membuka mulutnya, "Orang yang kau hadapi memang aku, tetapi yang berbicara padamu adalah orang lain. Diriku yang lain."

Oke, benang-benang kusut itu sudah sedikit terurai. Tapi masih belum membentuk sebuah jawaban.

"Gamblangnya, aku memiliki sosok lain dalam diriku yang dapat sewaktu-waktu mengambil alih tubuhku. Simpelnya…hm…Kepribadian ganda kurasa. Apa itu bisa dimengerti?"

Aku mematung.

Dia benar. Aku tak bisa menerima penjelasan yang seperti ini. Tapi, selama ini dia memang tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Karena itu, saat mendengar kata-kata 'itu', hatiku rasanya benar-benar sakit. Jadi kalau itu benar...

"Lalu, yang berbicara denganku ini siapa?"

Sebuah senyum terlihat menawan di bawah terang bulan. "Tentu saja Akashi Seijuuro."

_Oh, sial._ Kurasa semua rasa sakit hatiku hilang saat mellihat senyumnya. Apa aku orang yang segampang itu? Kepalaku tertunduk, merasa malu dengan sifatku yang seperti ini. Tak sengaja, mataku melihat kotak hitam yang sedikit panjang tergeletak di dekat kaki Akashi-kun.

"Hm, Akashi-kun.", kepala Akashi-kun berpaling padaku, "Kau bawa apa dalam kotak itu?"

Akashi-kun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia melirik jam tangan bvgari hitam pada tangan kanannya.

"Hm, sudah waktunya.", ujarnya pelan.

Lalu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Akashi-kun berjongkok, membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah isinya. Sebuah biola yang diangkat dan sekarang bertengger di bahunya. Detik berikutnya suara dawai yang digesek memperdengarkan alunan nada yang terdengar familiar.

Happy Birthday?

Belum sempat pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutku, suara ledakan memecah hening malam. Langit berubah cerah dalam beberapa detik. Berhias bunga warna-warni yang bercahaya.

Kembang api?

Mataku terpaku pada keindahan langit yang begitu memikat. Benar juga. Ini malam pergantian tahun.

Kembali aku perhatianku teralih pada sosok lain di dekatku. Mataku melebar mendengar alunan nada naik turun yang mengingatkanku pada kotak musik klasik pemberian ibuku. Kotak kayu coklat dengan ukiran inisial namaku di atasnya. Kotak yang mengeluarkan dentingan musik canon in D detiap kali penutupnya di buka.

Mataku tetap terpaku pada pergerakan tangan yang memegang busur. Menggesek dawai. Terlihat indah. Membuatku terhanyut dalam lantunan nada yang menyeret ke dalam pusaran kenangan masa lalu.

Kamar remang dengan cahaya lampu tidur dan kotak kayu yang terbuka. Senyum manis yang ditujukan padaku. Dekapan hangat di malam bersalju. Gear yang berputar, berdenting menghasilkan suara musik yang membuatku terpaku.

Nada-nada itu terdengar seperti bercerita. Naik dan turun dengan teratur.

Kilasan ingatan tentang ibuku berkelebat cepat. Memasuki pikiranku secara bersamaan. Dalam bayang yang berkelebat cepat ada satu yang cukup kuat. Gambaran sebuah piano hitam metalik dengan seseorang duduk di depannya mendominasi.

Jari-jari itu bergerak cepat. Menari di atas tuts seirama dengan musik yang terdengar mengalun bertambah cepat. Bergerak dari kanan ke kiri bersama dengan gerakan tubuh yang ikut condong. Wajah bahagia ibuku yang memainkan nada ceria namun juga lembut terarah kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat kusukai itu ditujukan padaku.

Musik yang terdengar indah dan juga hangat.

Aku membelalakan mataku, menatap tak berkedip sosok yang berhasil membawa kembali kenangan indah yang sudah terkubur dalam relung hati terdalam.

Setetes air jatuh. Menuruni pipi, melewati dagu, lalu jatuh bebas. Tanganku terangkat untuk menyekanya. Senyum tak dapat ditahan. Muncul begitu saja tanpa diperintah.

Ketika tangan itu terhenti dan nada terputus, aku segera bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Wow. Aku tak tahu kalau Akashi-kun akan memainkan biola secara live di hadapanku seperti ini. Kejutan yang menyenangkan.", ucapku dengan senyum tulus memberi pujian.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang. Itu artinya janjiku sudah terbayar sepenuhnya."

Janji? Oh, jangan-jangan.

"Apa ini yang waktu les pianomu itu?"

Akashi-kun tersenyum, lalu melangkah mendekat. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tanganku. Ditariknya sedikit lalu kecupan kecil mendarat di punggung tanganku. "Selamat ulang tahun.", katanya.

Wajahku memanas. Dari mana dia tahu hari ulang tahunku? Aku sendiri saja lupa.

"Dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku tak akan melepaskan lagi tangan ini."

Dadaku terasa bergemuruh. Senang, kaget, malu, dan bahagia. Seulas senyum terpasang pada wajahku.

Tentunya akupun tak akan melepaskan tangan ini lagi.

**O-WA-RI**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca haha. Ini chapter lanjutan untuk one shoot (harusnya), kali ini diambil dari sudut pandang reader. Sebenarnya sejak awal memang mau di buat dari sudut pandang Akashi dan reader, tapi berhubung bahasa yang kupakai di chapter 1 (takutnya) bikin pembaca bosan plus ceritanya mungkin nggak begitu menarik, jadinya chapter 2 ini juga sama takutnya untuk di publish. Tapi gara-gara dua review di chapter satu bilang bagus—i'm so happy to (hear) reading that. Here we are.

**Hope you guys like it.**

Terima kasih untuk reader semua, baik yang silent maupun ngefav (Michishige Michiyo, kuroizayoi), follow (Michishige Michiyo, kuroizayoi), juga review. Balasan untuk yang review kemarin:

Michishige Michiyo : Wah, makasih sudah bilang bagus. Sampai 2 kali dan plus us. Haha iya yang kemarin (Akashi pov) dah owari. Tapi yang ini dari sudut pandang reader.

Miyuki Honoka : Wa, yang ini juga makasih ya ceritanyanya dibilang bagus. Menarik, beneran nih? Seneng dengarnya. Ini cerita dari sudut pandang reader.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**(Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak mengenaliku saat berpapasan di jalan?)**

"Melarikan diri?", tanyaku histeris dari seberang sofa.

"Hm, ayahku sedikit tidak suka dengan berita kekalahan tim basketku. Sedikit cela pada kemenangan merupakan hal buruk baginya.", jawab Akashi-kun kalem menyesap coklat panas yang kusuguhkan di musim sedingin ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melarikan diri? Apa ayahmu berniat mengurungmu?", kedua tanganku menggenggam gelas erat. Pandangan mataku tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Ayahku tidak segila itu. Yah, setidaknya tidak akan sampai mengurungku. Dia hanya menyuruhku membantunya menangani suatu proyek untuk melatih kepemimpinanku. Aku hanya pergi karena tanggal 31 Desember akan segera berakhir kalau aku tidak pergi saat itu juga. Dan melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Hm, dari mana kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?", aku melirik pada pemuda yang sedang menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Ayahmu.", jawabnya singkat.

_Ayah._

Hening sejenak. Aku kebingungan mencari topik, lalu muncullah pertanyaan ini, "Jadi, kau akan kembali lagi ke Kyoto?"

Akashi-kun menutup sebelah matanya, sedang yang sebelah lagi terlihat menyipit, "Tentu saja. Aku ini masih siswa SMA, dan yah, aku tak mau mengecewakan ayahku lagi."

Tatapannya menyebalkan. Aku kembali bertanya, "Kapan kembali?"

"Besok pagi dengan kereta pertama. Karena itu setelah ini aku akan pergi ke rumah Midorima.", jawabnya santai. Meletakkan gelas kosong ke atas meja.

_Kenapa dia tidak menginap di sini saja?_

"Akan lebih mudah untukku menginap di rumah teman laki-laki. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu.", jawabku ketus dengan wajah memerah. Pertanyaannya terasa tepat sasaran sekali.

Akashi-kun menyendarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, menatapku dengan mata yang memberikan efek nyaman. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku sudah bilang tak akan melepasnya lagi kan. Tunggu saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai kau bosan."

Aku tersenyum. Dan mengutarakan isi pikiranku, "Tidak akan."

Patinya.

**O-WA-RI**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N tambahan:<strong> Maaf kalau Akashinya terlalu OOC. Dan untuk yang mengikuti fic multy chapter-ku yang lain dimohon kesabarannya (maaf kalau kebanyakan minta maaf dan mengulang-ulang hal yang sama), sedang dalam proses, kira-kira 50%an lah.

**Terakhir Happy Reading. Have a nice day.**


End file.
